Be My Valentine
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][KyouTama]El dia de San Valentin no esta siendo lo que Tamaki esperaba y menos cuando la lluvia que cae le recuerda algo que sucedio hace tiempo...y que no ha podido olvidar.


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Ouran no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh!  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a mi querida **_Nekoi_**, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que pervertirme con parejas raras. Mi regalo de San Valentín atrasado para ti preciosa. Disfrútalo.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**BE MY VALENTINE  
**_By Aya K_

Había empezado a llover. No era el mejor día para hacerlo pero nadie puede controlar el clima. Como cada año los chicos del Host Club habían recibido miles de chocolates de todas las chicas del instituto. Como cada año Tamaki era el que más recibía…pero había uno que había esperado recibir y no había sido así.

-"Esta claro que no tiene una pizca de feminidad."-mascullaba enfadado.

Y es que, Haruhi no había dado chocolates a nadie del Host Club. No era tan raro teniendo en cuenta que para todo el instituto era un chico, pero a Tamaki le daba rabia pensar que su hijita se había olvidado de darle un chocolate a su padre por San Valentín. Realmente le molestaba y le deprimía. Los gemelos le habían estado tomando el pelo desde que le había preguntado a Haruhi porque no regalaba chocolates y ella había contestado tranquilamente: _"Se supone que soy un chico¿no? Los chicos no regalan chocolates."_

-"Si tanta rabia te da, dale unas clases de buenas maneras."-murmuro Kyouya sin despegar la vista de su portátil.

Estaban en casa del moreno y como siempre que estaban allí, Tamaki estaba quejándose por algo. El rubio se había echado encima de la cama del chico de gafas y miraba el techo enfadado con todo lo que le rodeaba. Kyouya tan solo hacia sus deberes en su ordenador sentado en el sofá y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia el rubio. Era lo mismo de siempre, simple rutina.

-"Como si fuese a aprender algo…"

-"Pues no se que es lo que te da tantos quebraderos de cabeza…."-el castaño aparto la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.-"Si no puedes arreglar la situación para que seguir dándole vueltas."-Tamaki se incorporo un poco para poder ver la cara de su amigo.

-"¿Desde cuando te das por vencido tan rápido Kyouya?"-pregunto extrañado.

-"Desde que se que hay cosas que no pueden cambiar por mucho que desees."

Aquella mirada profunda clavada en sus ojos azules hizo que el estomago le diese un vuelco. ¿Cuánto hacia ya desde aquello¿Kyouya no lo había olvidado¿Aún lo recordaba¿No era él el único que sufría por aquello? Desvió la mirada avergonzado. No podía enfrentarse a aquella mirada sin saber bien que sentía. Miro por la ventana. Llovía….

"_Como aquel día…."_

---------------/

Dos miradas enfrentadas. Dos amigos enfadados. Dos posiciones distintas. Dos razonamientos diferentes. Dos motivos….

-"¡No¡No lo puedo entender por más que me lo expliques!"-gritaba Kyouya.-"¡No entiendo porque demonios la proteges tanto¡No se va a romper¡Es más fuerte que la todos nosotros juntos!"

-"¡Mentira! Es aún una niña…mi niña…y no sabe lo que es el mundo exterior."

-"¡Por dios! El único que no sabe como es el mundo exterior eres tu Tamaki. Deja de vivir en tu burbuja donde todo el mundo es bueno y amable…¡Ese mundo no existe!"

-"¡Si que existe!"-de pronto los ojos del rubio empezaron a aguarse.-"¡Yo se que existe! Si no existiera….no tendría una razón para vivir…."-el rubio se desplomo sobre el suelo de la habitación de Kyouya casi llorando.-"Si no existe…si la gente no hace todas esas cosas tan crueles por las circunstancias….entonces…yo…."

No supo realmente cuando Kyouya se había acercado hasta el, ni siquiera cuando le había abrazado y menos recordaba cuando había empezado a llorar sin poder parar entre sus brazos, agarrándose a el como si fuese un salvavidas en aquel traicionero mar. No sabía cuando el castaño había comenzado a susurrarle lentamente para que se calmase. Solo recordaba la calidad sensación que le había invadido en aquellos instantes. Aquella paz que creaba aquel hombre de temperamento controlado, tan distinto de si mismo y que siempre sabía que hacer en todas las situaciones.

Realmente no recordaba cuanto habían estado así, abrazados el uno al otro, como si el mundo no existiese a su alrededor. Solo comenzó a recuperar la noción de la realidad cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer en el exterior. Kyouya estaba apoyado contra la cama, sentado en el suelo y Tamaki estaba en el hueco que había dejado entre sus piernas, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los brazos del castaño rodeándole protectoramente.

Kyouya había sido el primer amigo que había tenido. Siempre le salvada de todos los desastres que ocasionaba. Siempre estaba allí para apoyarle en lo que fuese, por muy descabellado que fuese. Jamás le dejaría solo...lo sabía de sobra; pero a veces…solo a veces…le gustaría matarle. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan puñeteramente realista¿Por qué no podía ser algo más soñador? No pedía un milagro, tan solo que no fuese realista hasta llegar a ser tan pesimista. A veces le deprimía solo con abrir la boca…odiaba esa parte de él pero a la vez…era lo que le hacia ser Kyouya.

-"¿Qué¿Ya te has tranquilizado un poco?"-la voz del castaño le parecía tan distante…tan irreal…rasgando el sonido de la lluvia al caer en el exterior…era como despertar de un placentero sueño y quedarse medio adormilado tratando de recordar y revivir cada segundo del ese sueño.

Como toda respuesta aflojo el agarre que le había hecho a la camisa de Kyouya. Unas profundas arrugas se formaron en la tela que Tamaki había soltado. Tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo. Lentamente se separo del castaño, sin embargo, ninguno quería dejar aquella postura. Tamaki se giro en el pequeño espacio en el que estaba sentado y quedo apoyado de nuevo contra Kyouya, esta vez de espaldas.

No era la primera vez que estaban así, el uno cerca del otro, simplemente sintiendo que estaban cerca. Era como una forma de saber que se apoyaban mutuamente, que siempre estarían ahí para el otro. Sin embargo, aquella vez era distinta. Era algo más intimo…más profundo…Tamaki no sabía como describirlo pero era una sensación que le gustaba.

Kyouya no perdió ni un segundo para abrazar a Tamaki en cuanto este se apoyo en él. Era extraño…parecía que necesitaban estar así. Quería protegerlo de todos sus miedos, de todas las injusticias que se habían cometido con aquel chico de ojos azules que era demasiado bueno para aquel corrompido mundo. Su primer amigo, el primero al que no le importaba quien era su padre, el primero que supo romper aquella mascara de indiferencia tras la que se escondía. Para que negarlo…era el primero que le había hecho sentir vivo. Que merecía la pena vivir la vida y no solo pasar por ella sin más.

Y por todo eso…quería protegerlo de todo lo que le pudiese hacer daño. Igual que el quería proteger a Haruhi….

-"Entiendo que quieras proteger a Haruhi de todo el mal del mundo Tamaki pero…debes comprender que si no tropieza alguna vez en el camino no podrá seguir avanzando… ¿Lo entiendes verdad?"

-"Si…supongo…pero no quiero verla sufrir…no es justo que alguien tan bueno como ella sufra por culpa de la gente…"

-"No podrás evitarlo Tamaki…hay gente a la que le gusta hacer daño a los demás…"

-"Gente… ¿Cómo mi abuela?"-pregunto en un hilo de voz. Kyouya sintió como el rubio temblaba levemente entre sus brazos y sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿Por que tenia que sufrir tanto alguien tan bueno?

-"Si…gente como tu abuela…"-Tamaki soltó un suspiro resignado.

-"Estoy harto…"-la voz estaba quebrada y cansada. El castaño jamás le había oído hablar así.-"No entiendo este mundo…no entiendo a la gente…no entiendo nada…y no quiero entenderlo…no quiero saber nada…quiero encerrarme en mi burbuja y no salir de ella nunca…."

-"¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así¿Y nosotros?"

-"Vosotros sois lo único que hace que no vuelva a Francia y me encierre en un castillo del sur para no salir hasta el día que me muera."

-"No digas esas cosas…si te fueses te echaríamos de menos…Honey-senpai perdería a un gran amigo, y los demás a un líder excéntrico pero sincero…"

-"¿Y tu¿Tu que perderías Kyouya? Seria un gran problema para tu padre que ya no fuese tu amigo¿verdad?"-pregunto girándose hasta mirarle. Estaban tan juntos que sus respiraciones casi se mezclaban. Sentían el calor que desprendía el otro, la intensidad de la mirada, cada respiración y los latidos de los dos desbocados corazones.

-"Perdería mi razón para vivir."-apenas fue un susurro. Suficientemente audible por la cercanía y tan lleno de sentimientos que Tamaki sintió que se quedaba sin oxigeno. Su cerebro no podía procesar aquella información. ¿A que se refería con aquello? No era lo que estaba pensando¿Verdad? No podía ser…no era lógico…no podía ser verdad…

El rubio no podía emitir sonido alguno. Su cerebro no podía procesar la orden. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni como actuar. Debía tener una cara de sorprendido y quizás hasta de miedo…no sabía que cara debía poner…aquello le sobrepasaba. Kyouya suspiro largamente y Tamaki se sintió aún peor… ¿Por qué siempre tenia que salir todo tan mal?

-"Yo…."-El castaño no le dejo ni empezar a decir una frase coherente; en un rápido movimiento le había aprisionado las muñecas y se había precipitado hasta sus labios.

El rubio parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso¿Por qué le estaba besando¿Por qué el mundo se había vuelto loco? y lo más importante… ¿¡Por que demonios se sentía tan bien besar a Kyouya!? Sus labios acariciando los propios, la calidez de sus cuerpos tan cerca, aquel revoloteo en el estomago, aquella sensación de amor que sentía. Porque era amor…aunque no sabría definir que tipo de amor…era un amor extraño que prácticamente le quemaba…al igual que los labios de Kyouya sobre los suyos.

---------------/

No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde aquel día…no lo habían vuelto a mencionar; pero desde que había oído aquella declaración de los labios de su amigo no había podido volver a verle de igual forma. Por mucho que lo intentase no podía. Algo en su interior se removía cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca o a solas y, sin embargo, seguía yendo a casa del castaño varias tardes a la semana. El se echaba en la cama y mascullaba cosas sin sentido y Kyouya trabajaba en su ordenador. Así durante un par de horas, luego merendaban, otro par de horas de quejas y trabajo y por ultimo, Tamaki se despedía hasta el día siguiente. Siempre igual.

Y, ahora, algo ya no era igual que siempre. De nuevo aquella mirada penetrante y oscura que le hacia perder el hilo racional de sus pensamientos. De nuevo su mundo patas arriba y de nuevo, aquella sensación de vacío en el estomago que le torturaba y de cierta forma le gustaba…Kyouya era el único que se la provocaba. Era el único que le hacia sentir cosas tan contradictorias y que conseguía sonrojarle con una simple mirada oblicua sin mucha intención.

Era cierto que no habían hablado del tema pero sabía que había dejado bastante claro que pensaba de todo aquel asunto…sin quererlo había cometido quizás el mayor error de su vida. Hombre, no es que estuviese enamorado de Kyouya ni nada por el estilo, pero tenia que reconocer que sin él a su lado su vida no era la misma, como había dicho el castaño, su vida no sentía sentido. Aunque claro…que tu amigo, al que supuestamente te has declarado- o al menos lo has intentado- salga corriendo de tu casa como alma que lleva al diablo no te da muchas esperanzas.

Suspiro mirando la lluvia caer. Quizás debería dejar de ir a casa de Kyouya por las tardes. Quizás debía pedirle perdón, o quizás deberían hablar de lo que había ocurrido. No sabía que hacer…era algo demasiado complicado para el…no entendía nada de lo que sentía. Volvió a suspirar mientras seguía mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

-"Tamaki… ¿Te importa dejar de hacer esos ruidos? Me desconcentras."-pidió el castaño sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

-"Claro. Perdona."

Siempre frío. Siempre distante. Pero últimamente aún más. Y todo por su culpa. Siempre había sido igual, cuando algo le asustaba salía huyendo a algún sitio donde pudiese calmarse. Donde pudiese reflexionar. Volvió a suspirar. Kyouya frunció el ceño. Con un rápido movimiento bajo la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y se acerco a la cama donde Tamaki estaba muy concentrado viendo la lluvia y suspirando para darse cuenta de su cercanía.

-"¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?"-la cercanía de esa voz hizo que Tamaki casi cayese de la cama. Se giro asustado hacia el castaño.

-"¡Dios¿Tu quieres matarme de un susto o que¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"-pidió con la mano en el corazón tratando de volver a tranquilizarse.

-"Si vale…lo que tu digas… ¿Qué te pasa Tamaki?"-retomo de nuevo el hilo.

-"Nada…solo pensaba…"

-"¿En que?"-pregunto hastiado. Al parecer tendría que sacarle las respuestas una a una.

-"En que es una pena que este lloviendo hoy que es San Valentín."-contesto distraído mirando por la ventana. Kyouya siguió su mirada hacia la ventana y luego volvió a mirarle deteniéndose en cada detalle de su expresión…verdaderamente era alguien demasiado especial y único.

-"No creo que les importe. Mientras estén juntos no importa que este lloviendo. Algunos puede que lo agradezcan."-comento pícaro.

-"Pervertido…"-le regaño. Suspiro de nuevo antes de volverse a la ventana. Kyouya le cogió una de las muñecas e hizo que se girase hacia él.

-"Una de dos: o me dices que narices te pasas, o dejas de suspirar cada minuto."-el rubio trago saliva, no solo por la cercanía sino por el tono de voz. Estaba enfadado.

-"No me pasa nada…"-contesto no muy convencido.

-"Tamaki…"-advirtió cansado.

-"Vale…vale…pero te vas a enfadar si te lo digo…"-refunfuño con un puchero. Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Kyouya.

-"No me enfadare Tamaki…dímelo…"

-"Estaba pensando en lo que paso el otro día…la ultima vez que llovió…aquí…"-explico sonrojado y evitando la mirada del castaño. El otro chico parpadeo unos segundos sorprendido.

-"¿Por qué estas pensando en eso?"-pregunto sin entender.

-"¿¡Y yo que se¡Es culpa tuya!"-grito enfadado y avergonzado el rubio.

-"¿Culpa mía?"

-"¡Si¡Culpa tuya¡Si no me hubieses besado yo no lo estaría recordando cada dos minutos desde entonces!"-estallo casi histérico. Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenia que haber pronunciado la frase entera en voz alta. Kyouya volvió a parpadear para luego sonreír. Sonrisa que ensancho cuando Tamaki desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-"Vaya…"-le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle.-"Tamaki…mírame."-el rubio obedeció a regañadientes aún rojo.-"¿Es verdad¿Eso que has dicho es verdad?"

-"¿El que¿Qué me acuerdo de ese beso todos los puñeteros días¡Si¡Es verdad! Y estoy harto…"-refunfuño.

-"¿Por qué estas harto?"-pregunto suavemente.

-"Porque no me gusta estar todo el santo día pensando en las musarañas."

-"Normalmente es lo que haces…"-dijo intentando no reírse de la mueca ofendida del rubio.

-"Puede ser…pero al menos mis musarañas normales no llevan gafas, ni besan tan condenadamente bien"-de nuevo se puso rojo, había vuelto a hablar demasiado. Estaba vez el castaño no pudo evitar reírse.-"¡No te rías¡No es gracioso¡Demonios!"-mascullo.

-"No maldigas…no es digno de un caballero como tu."

-"Pues deja de tomarme el pelo Kyouya. Quiero que me expliques que sucedió el otro día y no quiero que se te olvide nada."

-"¿Qué te explique lo del otro día¿Qué fue exactamente lo que no entendiste de "Sin ti no tengo razón de vivir"?"-el rubio desvió la mirada incomodo.-"Tamaki…no hay mucho que explicar…lo que hay es mucho que entender y aceptar. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo quería que supieses lo que siento. Nada más"

-"Pero… ¿Por qué sientes eso? Quiero decir; ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?"-pregunto mirándole intrigado. Kyouya se deleito con aquella inocencia que desprendía. Como era posible que fuese tan achuchable. Desecho aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no era momento de ponerse cursi.

-"No, simplemente lo siento. Eres mi mejor amigo, el único que me ha dado una razón para poder vivir mi vida sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Eres el culpable de que cada día me levante con una estupida sonrisa en la cara porque se que estarás ahí para dar toda tu energía por lo que crees correcto. Eres el único que hace que mi corazón palpite tan rápido como un caballo desbocado con su sola presencia. Eres el único que hace que estas aburridas tardes haciendo el pesado trabajo que me encargan sean más llevaderas."-el rubio le escuchaba medio embobado.-"¡Demonios! Por ti daría mi vida pero solo si pudiese al menos saber que serias feliz. Quiero protegerte de todo el mundo y me gustaría tenerte encerrado bajo llave para que nadie te pudiese dañar. Quiero que nunca pierdas esa inocencia que me hace sentir tan vivo…no se porque pero te quiero y eso es lo único que se."-Tamaki trago saliva sorprendido mientras notaba como su corazón se aceleraba y el estomago se le encogía.-"Y también se que eres el único culpable de que tenga un enjambre de mariposas en el estomago permanentemente."

-"¿Tu…también?"-pregunto con timidez.-"¿Tu también tienes mariposas?"-Kyouya le miro algo sorprendido. No se esperaba un _"yo también te quiero; casémonos"_; más bien un _"aléjate de mi"_; pero nunca esa pregunta.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con tu también?"-el aludido desvió de nuevo la mirada.-"Tamaki…"

-"Es que…yo también siento mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy cerca de ti. Aunque no se porque las siento…ni que significan…ni si es normal…ni…"-no pudo seguir hablando. Kyouya no le había dejado. Se había acercado a su boca y le había besado.

Las mariposas aumentaron. La sensación de desesperación le embargo. No sabía porque sentía todo aquello, pero sabía quien era el culpable de sentir todo aquello. Aquel chico de gafas y penetrante mirada que ahora le besaba lentamente disfrutando del leve roce de sus labios. El vacío de su estomago y las mariposas crecieron. Aquello era demasiado lento, demonios, le estaba dando hasta sueño pero el castaño no parecía preocupado, el se dedicaba a disfrutar de cada segundo de sus labios unidos.

Cansado de tanta inacción y con aquella sensación de ansiedad invadiéndole, Tamaki cogió la nuca del castaño y le acerco más a él a medida que abría la boca y unía sus labios a los del otro chico buscando la húmeda sensación de la saliva entremezclándose. Kyouya se sorprendió por la efusividad y la ansiedad del rubio pero luego sonrió. Después de todo Tamaki no tenía paciencia.

Si ya la sensación de los labios al juntarse era una tortura, sentir las lenguas chocar y luchar la una con la otra era un castigo divino. La resbaladiza sensación de la saliva, el fuego de sus bocas hambrientas devorándose sin descanso, sus cuerpos juntos buscando el mismo calor que sus bocas…hasta se habían olvidado de respirar. Era más urgente la necesidad de sentirse unidos el uno al otro que la de respirar.

Al separarse casi al borde de la asfixia notaron sus corazones desbocados latiendo en su pecho. Tamaki tenía la cara roja y jadeaba intentando recobrar el aliento. Kyouya le sujetaba cerca de él abrazándolo posesivamente. El rubio intentaba no mirar a su amigo a la cara pero era muy difícil vencer a la tentación de hacerlo cuando su único anhelo era ver que expresión tenía en aquellos momentos. Tímidamente subió la mirada encontrándose con una radiante sonrisa en los labios que acababa de besar.

-"¡Dios! Esto es infinitamente mejor que imaginárselo…"-murmuro satisfecho.

-"¿Imaginárselo?... ¿¡Te has imaginado besándome!?"-no sabía si enfadarse o sentirse halagado.

-"Y no solo besándote…"-murmuro picadamente acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.-"Pero lo demás es para mayores de edad…otro día te lo cuento…y lo ponemos en practica."-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"¡Kyouya¡Pervertido!"-grito enfadado tratando de separarse de él. El castaño lo atrajo hasta el riendo. Tamaki intento liberarse y en el forcejeo acabaron echados sobre la cama Kyouya debajo con el rubio sobre el.

-"Nunca te había oído reír….tienes una risa preciosa."

-"Es que nunca he tenido ninguna razón para reír…hasta hoy."-el rubio se abrazo a el haciéndose el mimoso. Otra sonrisa curvo los labios del castaño.-"Tamaki…si que es un poco extraño y además me falta el chocolate pero… ¿Do you want to be my valentine?"-pregunto suavemente.

El rubio le miro radiante desde su posición.

-"Si; pero más te vale solucionar el tema del chocolate."

La risa de Kyouya rompió el monótono sonido de la lluvia aquella tarde de San Valentín.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora:** Bueno…mira que me ha costado. Y no me gusta como me ha quedado. No me convence….pero no se si podré hacerlo de otra manera…así que Nekoi…mil y un perdones por esta cosa que intenta ser un fic romántico. Esta claro que lo mío no es el romanticismo ni nada que se le parezca. Soy yo o me han quedado demasiado raros…no son Tamaki y Kyouya para nada T.T jooo que rabia. En fin…es corto, raro, y paranoico…mil perdones. Si alguien quiere dejar su opinión yo encantada...y si no también porque esto es casi insufrible xD.  
Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
